


Technologically Impaired Captain America

by SabakuNoGhee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoGhee/pseuds/SabakuNoGhee
Summary: ONESHOT! SUPERFAMILY. Yang Tony ingat setelah terlontarnya kalimat itu hanya dua hal. Pertama, adalah ekspersi sakit hati dicampur kesal yang terukir jelas tanpa diskon di wajah Steve. Kedua, adalah rahangnya sedikit selip karena jotosan otot berserum super bersarang di pipi kirinya. Pesan moral : Kapten memang gaptek, tapi jangan dihina.





	

_“I’d like to know how Loki was able to use it [the tesseract] to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkey.”_

_“Monkey? I don’t under—“_

_“I do! I—I understood that reference.”_

_( Nick Fury, Thor, and Captain America, The Avengers. Just to show you that our Captain is old enough to understand the reference from 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz )_

_._

**_._ **

_._

* * *

 

**Technologically Impaired Captain America**

An **Avengers** from **Marvel** fanfiction

T-rated for M/M slash, romance and comedy/humour

Tony Stark x Steve Rogers

(With mention of Wade Wilson x Peter Parker)

I do not own anything except the story nor getting financial benefits from what I’ve written. And, no, I’m not even sorry for the long post and OOC-ness. DON’T READ THIS IS YOU ARE A HARDCORE APPLE FANS! Last but not least, happy reading!

* * *

 

_._

**_._ **

_._

“Aku benar-benar menyerah—“ suara desahan kesal, “—kali ini, _aku serius,_ aku _benar-benar_ menyerah.”

Tentu saja tidak ada yang repot-repot menanggapi keluhan tersebut.

Bruce Banner masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja kerjanya. Atau meja kerja pinjaman—dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang sudah dingin. Sesekali ia menjengguti rambutnya sendiri atau membenarkan posisi kacamata di hidung. Mari, berharap penelitiannya berakhir baik atau Hulk akan mengambil alih cerita ini. Tak jauh dari posisinya, Natasha Romanoff sedang duduk santai di atas sofa kulit yang sewarna dengan pakaian ketatnya. Wanita berbibir merona itu mengeluarkan sebuah _GLOCK_ dan entah untuk keberapa kali, membersihkan benda tersebut dari debu imajiner yang bahkan tak pernah mampir. _Black widow_ adalah laba-laba betina yang kelewat perfeksionis.

Seolah tak mau kalah (terlihat) sibuk, Clint Barton menggelar seluruh persenjataannya. Busur dan panah. Datang dalam berbagai ukuran dan bentuk—tidak dijual terpisah. Ia mengambil salah satu anak panah dan membisikkan nama perempuan. Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau Hawkeye ternyata memiliki stok nama-nama perempuan Latin. Thor dan Loki, duet (maut) dewa dari Asgard, tidak tampak batang hidungnya. _Sudah biasa._ Kedua barbar itu berkali-kali dilempar keluar jendela oleh JARVIS karena nekad memasang paku di dinding dengan _mjolnir_ atau menarik paksa gorden dengan alasan, ‘JUBAHKU DICUCI DAN BELUM KERING’—uban Pepper Potts akhir-akhir ini bertambah, _by the way_.

Sementara Anthony Edward Stark, pemilik resmi _Stark Tower_ yang entah sejak kapan, menjadi tempat kongkow para _Avengers_ pasca tobatnya seorang (atau _sedewa?_ ) Loki, dibantu dengan anak angkatnya yang _geek_ sejak lahir yaitu Peter Parker, sedang tenggelam dengan rumitnya hasil kawin silang antara algoritma robotik dan ilmu hayat. Mereka berdiri bersisian di hadapan hologram tiga dimensi sambil mengusap dagu. Peter sesekali mengambil kertas, mencoret-coret berbagai rumus limit, turunan, trigonometri, intergral, apapun itu yang mustahil Steve pahami—sementara Tony menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membuat deretan _coding_ berkesulitan tinggi di atas komputer hologram.

Jadi, ketika semua orang sudah ada kesibukan masing-masing—( _GET THE HOLY ASS OF YOURS HERE, SON OF A B*TCH—Chill, Hammerhead, we’re brothers!—NOT BY BLOOD!_ )—abaikan teriakan ababil dari luar jendela—maka wajar, kalau keluhan Steve Rogers yang menjadi pembuka cerita ini tidak didengar.

Dan mengabaikan seorang _Captain America_ , bisa berakibat buruk.

“ _Guys, I AM the captain of our country where you live and earn money and no one cares about ME_?” suara Steve mulai naik frekuensinya, pertanda minta perhatian, “Halo? Seseorang? _Knock-knock_?”

Yang pertama kali menghela napas adalah Natasha, “Kau sudah meributkan masalah ini dari minggu lalu, Steve. _We’re done trying to help your ass out._ ”

“ _You can’t do that to me_.” klaim Steve, cepat.

“Dengan segala hormatku atas bendera Amerika di dada dan celana dalammu, Steve Rogers, hentikan mengeluh—aku kesulitan berkonsentrasi.” gumam Bruce, masih fokus penuh kepada pekerjaannya.

“ _Anger management,_ Bruce.” Natasha mengingatkan, “Nanti darah tinggimu naik.”

“ _How could you know about my briefs_?” Steve mengerutkan dahi.

“ _Obviously guessed, obviously seen,_ ingat kalau JARVIS yang mencuci semua pakaianmu, _Capt_. Dan itu berarti, _termasuk_ pakaian dalammu.” Clint ikut berkomentar tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada busur di tangan, “Oh, sudahkah kau menandatangani salah satunya? Kau tahu— _special request_.”

Natasha memutar kedua bola matanya, “Coulson benar-benar tuna selera.”

Steve merengut sambil melihat arah pandangan semua orang. Tangannya sendiri. Yang sedang memegang _I-phone_.

“Baca buku petunjuknya, Steve, _for Asgardian’s sake_ , lama-lama kau terlihat sama—“ Bruce memotong kalimatnya sendiri, tidak tega bilang kalau Steve tergolong primitif, “—saja dengan mereka.”

“ _You’re calling me barbaric?_ ” todong si pemilik surai pirang.

Bruce menggeleng, “Tidak. Hanya sedikit— _tertinggal._ ” pria berkacamata itu geleng-geleng kepala, “Tanyakan cara memakainya pada Tony. Kemarin dia mengajari Thor cara memakai _Starkphone_ dan sepertinya berhasil—“

“Kalau yang kau maksud dengan ‘berhasil’ adalah semua SMS tolol yang Thor kirimkan satu menit sekali dan seluruhnya menggunakan huruf kapital, maka artinya itu mimpi buruk.” tandas Clint, “ _Not to mention those creepy emoticons._ ”

Steve mendengus, kesal. Kedua bola mata sewarna safirnya mendelik tajam pada Tony yang masih sibuk dengan percobaannya. Ia kenal Stark yang satu ini. Tidak berbeda dengan Stark-Stark lain yang setahunya memang jenius, dan menyebalkan.  Ya, Steve benar-benar memahami para Stark di sepanjang hidupnya, yang memang panjang, dan ia tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi kalau berani meminta Tony mengajarkan dia menggunakan _I-phone_ dan bukan _Starkphone_. Konon kabarnya, harga diri seorang CEO lebih tinggi daripada Burj Khalifa. Dan besar kemungkinan Tony Stark tidak akan suka kalau ada pengguna barang ciptaan Steve Jobs di kediamannya.

“Tony.”

“Jelas tidak sekarang.”

Steve sedikit cemberut. Namun tetap jantan, “Ayolah. Aku butuh bantuanmu dengan benda ini.”

“Kau memiliki waktu tujuh puluh tahun lebih untuk tidur siang, _Sleeping Beauty._ ” gumam Tony tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hologram di hadapannya, “Sekarang kau memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk mempelajarinya sendiri.”

“Tidak lucu.” sambar Steve.

“ _You are welcome_.” balas Tony, cepat.

Peter melirik ke arah Steve hanya untuk kembali menoleh ke arah lain lalu menahan tawa. Di mana DSLR-nya ketika ia harus mengabadikan ekspresi seorang _Captain America_ yang sedang merajuk?

“Dad.” tidak tega, si manusia laba-laba bermuka _unyu_ dan berkepribadian sedikit galau menyikut perlahan lengan Tony, “Aku bisa menangani algoritma ini. Bantulah Steve.”

“Dengarkan anakmu.” Steve mengangguk karismatik, “ _Well said,_ Peter.”

“Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengacaukan _coding_ ini hanya karena aku _harus_ mengajari bagaimana cara mengoperasikan benda murahan pada Kapten-Gaptek, Pete.”

“Hei, aku menghabiskan isi celenganku untuk benda ini, Tony. Setidaknya kau _harus_ menghargai usahaku untuk—untuk— _sedikit_ lebih— _open minded_!” sergah Steve, tidak terima barang elektroniknya dihina, “Apa sebenarnya masalahmu?”

“Masalahku? Selain kau selalu menolak saat aku memberimu alat komunikasi dan mendadak membawa barang seperti itu ke menaraku? Tidak, aku _tidak punya_ masalah!” Tony sedikit membentak, terdengar sekali kekinya.

“Hentikan sindiranmu terhadap _I-phone_ -ku, Tony, itu tidak terdengar dewasa!”

“Aku akan dengan senang hati mengatakan hal yang lebih buruk—seperti ‘tempat paling baik untuk apel yang sudah tergigit adalah tempat sampah’, Kapten.”

“Kau—“ Steve menghela napas, “—dendam apa sih, dengan Steve Jobs? Dia bahkan sudah meninggal!”

Demi dewa-dewa Asgard yang suka mencuri gorden, Tony benar-benar tidak paham poin utama kalimat Steve barusan, “Perusahaannya memiliki saham terbesar setelah memenangkan gugatan atas Samsung dan aku tidak suka itu.” nah, kan? Kini argumen Tony terdengar semakin jauh dari akar masalah, “Jauhkan benda itu dariku, Kapten, atau aku akan—“

“Jangan mengajakku berkelahi, Manusia Kaleng, karena tanpa kalengmu kau hanyalah—tidak, aku tidak mau mendengarmu memuji diri sendiri.”

“ _Genius, billionaire, playb—_ “

“ _God,_ Tony, hentikan.” Steve berkacang pinggang, “Penawaran terakhir, ajari aku, atau aku akan mengajarkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan padamu.”

“Tidak selama kau di menaraku, dan salah satu capit JARVIS ada di belakang bokongmu.”

Steve terdiam—sadar kalau melawan kecerdasan buatan selevel JARVIS yang protokolnya nyaris sempurna bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Lagipula ia tak mau pantat seksinya ternoda—

“Aku punya penawaran lain. Singkirkan benda itu dari _Stark Tower_ , dan aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara menghidupkan _Starkphone_.” Tony akhirnya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Steve. Kedua tangan bersedekap, seolah menantang, tetapi tetap waspada agar Steve tidak terlalu dekat. Kacau kalau pemuda pirang itu marah, kalap, lalu menyenggol hologram—dan masa depan akan penyembuhan bagi mereka yang kehilangan anggota tubuh dengan meneliti sel tubuh bintang laut yang mampu beregenerasi seperti Picollo-nya _Dragon Ball_ ( _apa yang barusan kutulis?_ , red) akan musnah. Algoritmanya belum sempurna, dan mesin mahal-tapi-tolol ini belum memiliki sistem _autosave_.

“Tidak mau. Aku membeli benda ini dengan hasil keringatku sendiri! Bagaimana bisa aku membuang benda mahal seperti ini!”

“Tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menabung. Dan aku bisa mengganti benda itu dengan sesuatu yang jauh, jauh, _jauh_ lebih mahal.”

“Aku tidak bicara soal harga! Aku bicara soal kepuasan batin!” tanpa sadar, Steve membentak. Disponsori oleh kesabarannya yang sudah menipis, “Lagipula ponsel karyamu itu pasti sama payahnya denganmu! Sama-sama sulit dipahami dan tidak bisa dimengerti!”

Ups. _Fatal error_.

Kalimat Steve yang terakhir sukses membuat Peter menelan ludah. Natasha bersembunyi di balik kulkas. Bruce berjingkat ke sudut ruangan. Thor kembali memanjat ke atas menara. Loki terjun bebas dari ketinggian 300 kaki. Clint membereskan alat tempurnya lalu kabur melalui sistem _ducting_ AC. Dan, kenapa bisa ada Fantastic Four, X-Men dan keluarga besar dari menara tetangga (baca : Bruce Wayne dan kawan-kawan _Justice League_ ) sedang menonton pertengkaran (calon) suami-istri sambil melahap _popcorn_ , harap jangan terlalu diambil hati. Intinya hanya satu; _jangan, pernah, menghina, apapun, yang, berlabel, STARK_. Terlebih di depan muka keturunan terakhir keluarga Stark yang masih membujang.

“ _Simply, it’s because I created a **smart** phone_, Steve Rogers.” gumaman Tony kini terdengar berbahaya, “ _Don’t blame me if it doesn’t fit a **stupid** hero like you._ ”

Yang Tony ingat setelah terlontarnya kalimat itu hanya dua hal.

Pertama, adalah ekspersi sakit hati dicampur kesal yang terukir jelas tanpa diskon di wajah Steve. Kedua, adalah rahangnya sedikit selip karena jotosan otot berserum super bersarang di pipi kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Ugh.”

“Sakit?”

“Aku _ditonjok_ oleh _Captain America._ Menurutmu?”

“Masih bagus tidak _ditampar_ pakai perisai.”

“Dia bisa menggunakan benda itu sebagai periuk—kau tahu, dalam keadaan darurat.”

“Menarik juga, _mac and cheese in a vibranium frying pan_.”

“ _Now, that’s a joke_.”

“Kau harus berhenti mengajaknya berkelahi, Dad.”

“Bagus, anak semata wayangku berpihak pada Steve Rogers.”

Peter Parker meringis, “Dad juga salah. Tidak seharusnya Dad menghina ponsel pilihan Steve. Dia terlihat menyukai benda yang ia beli sendiri.” pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan sabar menempelkan kompres dingin ke pipi ayah angkatnya, “Dad tahu sendiri kalau Steve _sangat_ sensitif masalah uang.”

“Orang paling sensitif masalah uang sekalipun _tidak_ mengobrol dengan mesin ATM, Pete.” desis Tony sambil kembali meringis ketika memar di pipinya bersentuhan dengan menggigitnya suhu es kering. Ia mengenang ketika untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Tony mengajari Steve cara menarik uang via ATM. Sungguh, ia ingin mengajukan surat permohonan kepada Nick Fury agar anggota geng pembela kebenaran mereka diganti dengan seseorang yang lebih—modern, “Bukan salahku kalau ia primitif.”

“Konvensional.” ralat Peter.

“Manusia gua.” seloroh Tony.

“Uh, tradisional?” canda Peter lagi.

“Makna sama, berbeda kasta. Kita sepakat kalau idola masa kecilmu itu ketinggalan zaman, _and by all means, it’s almost a century_.” Tony segera menambahkan, “Lagipula aku tidak yakin sekalipun di bawah pengawasanku, ia bakalan mampu mengoperasikan _benda itu_.”

“ _I-phone._ ” ralat Peter, lagi.

“Lebih mudah dan menyenangkan menyebutnya ‘ _benda itu_ ’ daripada—ugh.” Tony melotot pada Peter yang, sudah jelas, dengan sengaja menekankan kompres ke pipinya, “Lebih baik ia menggunakan _gadget_ yang lebih simpel dan sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. 3310, contohnya—“

“Dan beresiko menjebol lantai kalau sampai terjatuh?” Peter melontarkan guyonan.

“Kau terlalu banyak membuka situs porno itu.”

“9GAG, Dad.”

“ _Whatever_.”

Tony mengambil kompres dingin dari tangan Peter dan memberi isyarat agar anak angkatnya itu sedikit menjauh. Pria yang dalam satu dekade mendatang akan memasuki masa separuh baya itu merebahkan tubuh di ranjang milik Peter, sementara yang punya kamar duduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Memang hanya sang _Spiderman_ yang memiliki cadangan nyali untuk menyeret Tony Stark ke kamar pribadinya yang kental dengan nuansa pelajar sekolah menengah atas. _Avenger_ lain sih, sudah mutlak memilih kabur. Mereka lebih sayang nyawa daripada rekan satu profesi—

“Dad.”

“Hm?”

Peter memutar kursi kerja berodanya sampai tubuhnya menghadap sang ayah angkat, “Tidakkah lebih baik kau menyusul Steve dan meminta maaf padanya?”

“Aku? Seorang CEO _Stark Industries_ sekaligus pemegang saham terbesar yang memiliki hobi sampingan menyelamatkan dunia dari serangan alien?” Tony sama sekali tidak susah payah untuk menoleh, “ _No._ ”

Kedua bola mata Peter berputar malas mendengarnya, “Kenarsisanmu tak akan membuat masalah berkembang ke arah positif.”

“ _Well, I’d tell you this, son_.” Tony sampai rela mengambil posisi duduk, meletakkan kompresnya lalu mengatupkan kedua tangan—berusaha terlihat berwibawa, “ _Stark doesn’t apologize_.” bertahan selama dua detik, lalu Tony kembali menghempaskan punggungnya ke tempat tidur, “Dan itu tak bisa ditawar.”

“Harga diri tidak bisa dimakan, Dad!” pemuda berwajah _unyu_ itu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak ada gatal-gatalnya, “Selalu begitu kalau sudah berurusan dengan Steve—“ mendadak Peter mengernyitkan dahinya, “—atau jangan-jangan?”

Tony mendelik, “ _Mute,_ Pete, _mute_!”

“Aku tahu!” Peter mengulum senyumnya, “Kau menyukai Steve!”

“Tidak dengar.”

“ _My bad_ , kau _jatuh cinta_ pada Steve!” ulang Peter dengan nada bersemangat, “Itu menjelaskan sikapmu yang terkadang suka minta perhatian padanya—dan reaksi berlebihanmu karena Steve memilih _I-phone_ daripada _Starkphone!”_ —oke, alasan terakhir barusan terdengar _murah_ sekali.

“Kau berkhayal, _Son_.” tepis Tony.

“Kau _cemburu_ , Dad.”

“Teori.”

“Oh, semua hal memang berawal dari teori—“

“Tidak akan pernah dipraktikkan!”

“Ya—atau tidak.”

“Atau.”

“Oh, _c’mon,_ Dad!”

“Hei, kau kehilangan gordenmu!” teriak Tony dengan niat mulia membelokkan pembicaraan, “Dan apa ini hanya perasaanku, atau ada _sesuatu_ bergerak-gerak di balkonmu, Pete?”

“Hah?” refleks, Peter menoleh ke arah jendelanya yang, entah sejak kapan, tidak bergorden. Tentu saja ia yakin kalau Thor-lah pelakunya—tetapi siapa yang baru saja _menclok_ di _railing_ balkon jelas lebih membuat jantung Peter serasa lepas, “ _Oh, sh—_ “

“ _Yoohoo—Spideypie!_ ”

Tony menoleh. Dan menganga.

Seliar-liarnya manusia yang pernah Peter kenalkan padanya, mentok-mentok hanya Green Goblin (Junior). Sejak kapan anak angkatnya ini berhubungan dengan sebongkah (?) prajurit khusus hasil percobaan yang konon kabarnya cacat sebadan-badan?

“Dad, aku bisa menjelaskan—“

“ _Deadpool_?” Tony dengan tergesa berjalan ke arah lelaki bertubuh kekar dalam balutan spandeks merah-hitam itu, “Apa yang kau lakukan—oh, aku tahu. Kau _dipecat_ dari X-men dan mencari bantuan ke menaraku. Tapi maaf, _Avengers_ tidak mempekerjakan pembunuh bayaran.” lelaki berjambang itu serta-merta berbalik badan dan sigap hendak menutup pintu balkon anak lelakinya.

“Terima kasih banyak atas sambutan Anda, Mr. Stark, tapi targetku malam ini adalah _dia_.” Wade Wilson, yang juga dikenal sebagai _Merc with the Mouth_ , sang _anti-hero_ yang sering menuai kontroversi, buru-buru mencegah gerak tangan Tony, “ _Hi, Peter! Ready for some chimichanga and boogie woogie_?”

Tony melotot dengan mimik tidak percaya, “Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan begundal ini?”

“Uh—“ Peter tampak sedikit gelagapan.

“Tsk.” Wade menggeleng, “ _Bad Spidey,_ aku pikir calon mertuaku ini merestui kita untuk berkencan.”

“Merestui— _apa?”_ Tony benar-benar tidak percaya, “ _You’re dating this mutant,_ Peter?”

“Butuh bukti tegas, eh, Stark? _Come, Peter, let’s do the spideykiss!”_ undang Wade iseng.

Peter melirik sadis ke arah lelaki bersenjata lengkap di belakang Tony itu, “ _What the f*ck, Wade?_ ”

“Oh-oh-oh, Steve tidak akan suka mendengarmu mengumpat, _Son_.” Tony balas melotot sambil menujuk wajah Peter. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan menoleh _(plus mendongak)_ ke arah si penyusup, “Kau panggil aku apa barusan?” tantang Tony—sama sekali tidak takut sekalipun lelaki bertubuh tegap di hadapannya _jauh_ lebih tinggi daripada jambulnya sendiri.

“ _Father-in-law_.” Wade menggedikkan bahunya.

“ _What the f*ck_?” Tony mendecih.

“Steve tak akan suka mendengarnya, Dad.” bisik Peter.

“ _Or should it be mother-in-Law? Capt is doing the whole manly d*ck things between you both?”_ candaan Wade barusan dikatakan tanpa sensor sedikit pun.

Peter _facepalm_.

“Peter Parker, _tell me that you’re **not** dating this mutant!_”

Pemuda berambut coklat itu memberikan senyum asimetris. Ia melirik ke arah Wade yang, walaupun wajahnya terbungkus topeng tebal, terlihat sekali sedang cengar-cengir mengejek. Tony tolah-toleh—bergantian melihat ke arah anak jeniusnya dan manusia jadi-jadian yang barusan mengklaim diri sebagai menantu. Apakah ini efek dari pergaulan bebas? Apakah selama ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan Pepper dan perusahaannya sampai-sampai tidak awas akan putranya yang mulai puber? Tidak—akil balig bukan masalah besar— _Tony yakin sekali Peter masih tergila-gila kepada Gwen Stacy beberapa bulan kemarin_.

Banting setir jadi _gay_ bukanlah hal yang Tony khawatirkan. Tetapi dari semua orang, manusia, bahkan _mutant_ , _KENAPA WADE WINSTON WILSON?_ Memangnya X-men sudah kehabisan stok lelaki waras?

“Dad—“

“Masuk ke kamarmu.”

“Aku bisa menj—“

“ _You’re so f*cking grounded!_ ”

“ _What the sh*t, no!_ ” protes Wade langsung, “Aku sudah membeli dua tiket khusus untuk bermain bianglala plus satu kamar hotel berbintang dan percayalah, tidak mudah untuk kabur dari _X Mansion_ dengan penjaga gerbang sebesar Collosus! Dan semenyebalkan _Negasonic… Teenage… Something…_ ”

“Peter tidak akan keluar denganmu!” bentak Tony, berang, “Tidak malam ini, tidak besok, tidak besok-besok, tidak selama aku masih menjadi wali sahnya dan dia belum cukup umur!”

“ _Easy, Tin-Guy,_ aku tidak pernah lupa membawa kondom.”

“Kau akan kupenjara di tempat yang sama dengan Loki!”

“Whoa, whoa, aku merasa _sangat_ terancam.”

“ _And remind me to cut your brain into pieces so you can’t do your idiot regeneration thing_.”

“ _Try to kill me all you want, Father-in-Law, I will survive. Or, technically, revive.”_

“Err—Dad, Wade—“

“Peter, aku bilang, masuk ke kamarmu.”

“Dad…”

“Tak masalah, _Love,_ pastikan saja jendela yang _itu_ tidak terkun—“

“ _GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY BUILDING, STUPID THUG!”_

“ _WHOOOAAAAAA—AAA—AAAAA!”_

Peter, tanpa sadar, menjerit tertahan ketika salah satu capit besar berbahan metal mencengkram bokong Wade— _oh, betapa ia bersyukur karena Deadpool dianugerahi (atau dikutuk?) kemampuan melipatgandakan kemampuan peyembuhan diri—_ dan melempar tubuh berotot itu sampai beberapa blok jauhnya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar teriakan yang _sangat_ komikal dengan frekuensi yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Peter cukup yakin kalau aksi barusan tidak akan cukup untuk membunuh Wade—hei, kau bahkan bisa memotong Wade menjadi dua dan _TADA! Two Deadpools!_ — _bercanda._ Akan tetapi air muka Tony yang masam lebih penting daripada nyawa kekasih— _uhukgelapuhuk_ —nya.

“ _Are we going to talk about this_?” tanya Tony sambil bersedekap. Tentu saja setelah memastikan kamar pribadi putranya itu terkunci dengan berbagai macam protokol keamanan yang mustahil ditembus.

Peter menggeleng kecil, “Tidak?”

“ _Wise choice_.”

Tony geleng-geleng kepala, terlihat frustrasi. Ia bergegas hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan membuat Peter dengan senang hati memberi jalan. Lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu menghela napas berat ketika sebelah tangannya memutar kenop pintu.

“Pete.”

“Dad?”

Wajah berkerut-kerut itu menoleh dan menampakkan mimik yang tidak pernah Peter lihat sebelumnya. Percampuran antara gondok, sesal, juga bingung—“ _Am I a stubborn old man?_ ”

Alis Peter naik sebelah.

Di satu sisi, ia ingin melontarkan reaksi konyol dan memojokkan, namun sorot mata Tony yang serius bertanya-tanya membuat Peter mengurungkan niatnya. Sepasang mata yang barusan terlihat tegang kini melunak saat menyapu wajah letih ayah angkatnya.

Peter tersenyum tulus, “ _Indeed you are_.”

“Kau keberatan?” tanya Tony lagi.

“Aku menyayangimu, Dad.” balas Peter lagi sambil memberikan tawa renyah, “Oh, dan kembali kepada masalah awalmu, aku rasa Steve tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kepalamu yang keras itu adalah bukti otentik kalau kau memberikan perhatian lebih.” ia mengerling iseng, “ _Seriously, talk to him_.”

Tony geming.                                  

Beberapa detik ia memperhatikan lantai kamar dengan alis bertautan, bibir komat-kamit dan hidung kembang-kempis. Tony mendengus satu kali lagi sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya.

Meninggalkan Peter yang geleng-geleng kepala—ah, mungkin ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut satu lagi ayah baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari seharusnya dimulai dengan secangkir susu segar, sepotong _bacon_ digoreng mentega, atau dua butir telur rebus yang ditaburi garam dan merica.

Namun bagi seorang _Captain America_ yang wajib menjaga bentuk tubuhnya agar tetap montok, pagi hari dimulai dengan sesi latihan layaknya lelaki metropolis kebanyakan. Oke—bentuk nomor dua, fungsi nomor satu. Badan yang selalu fit adalah modal awal menyelamatkan dunia. Olahraga juga membantu Steve melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Tony beberapa hari belakangan. Yah, setidaknya Steve sudah belajar menjejal telinga dengan _earphone_ dan memutar lagu-lagu yang merajai tangga lagu 1940-an. Itu artinya; Steve Rogers berhasil mengkhatamkan 8 dari 32 _chapter I-phone user guide._

Sesungguhnya, Steve sendiri tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari. Baik ‘lari’ dalam arti maraton menggunakan kaki ataupun lari dari permasalahan. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau hubungannya dengan Tony memburuk—sehari-harinya saja mereka sering adu argumen. Steve selaku pihak yang lebih tua, dan waras, sudah mencoba beberapa pendekatan demi terwujudnya sebuah perdamaian. Apa daya, _mood_ Tony yang seringkali tidak baik dan percobaannya yang kemarin meledak tidak memberikan Steve celah untuk bicara panjang lebar. Dan, di masa-masa penuh kecanggungan ini, tidak ada satu pun _file_ misi yang mampir ke meja rapat _Stark Tower_. Steve tidak pernah sebegini rindu akan kehadiran Phil Coulson.

Pria macho dengan gaya ketinggalan tujuh dekade itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia memutuskan kembali ke _homebase_ setelah membeli sebotol air mineral untuk bekal sepanjang jalan.

“Selamat datang, Mr. Rogers.”

Suara artifisial tanpa intonasi manusiawi itu selalu berhasil membuat bahu Steve tersentak, “Uh. _Thanks_.” jawab Steve sambil memasuki menara berlantai sembilan puluh plus-plus tersebut.

“Tujuan Anda, Mr. Rogers?”

“Dimana yang lain?”

“Ms. Romanoff dan Mr. Barton sedang berada di ruang santai. Mr. Parker masih di sekolah dan diperkirakan akan kembali satu jam lagi. Mr. Thor dan Mr. Loki telah meninggalkan dunia ini tiga jam yang lalu. Mr. Stark dan Mr. Banner belum keluar dari laboratorium sejak kemarin malam.” informasi itu JARVIS berikan seiring Steve berjalan ke arah lift.

Steve berpikir sejenak, “Ruang santai kalau begitu.”

“Anda yakin tidak ingin mengubah tujuan menjadi laboratorium, Mr. Rogers?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Steve terbengong—“Tidak.” jawabnya tegas. Sejak kapan Tony memprogram AI-nya dengan protokol semacam _‘kamu-yakin-tidak-mau-bertemu-gebetanmu’_?

Steve berdiri kikuk di sudut ruangan kotak bermesin tersebut. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan kemajuan teknologi—dan berbincang dengan robot bukan keahliannya. Ada alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah menggunakan fasilitas _Siri_ di ponsel. Steve melangkah keluar _lift_ ketika pintunya terbuka dan—

“Hai, Nat— _OH MY GOD!”_

Steve melotot ke arah kanannya, dimana sebuah pisau pendek barusan melesat dan menancap di dinding. Natasha hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan berkata _‘ups’_ pelan.

“Kau mau mencoba membunuhku?” todong Steve sambil berjalan mendekati rekan sejawatnya.

“Aku pikir Clint.” Natasha dengan santai menggedikkan bahu.

Jawaban itu membuat Steve semakin bingung, “Seperti itu caramu menyapa _Hawkeye_?”

“Begitu saja sih dia tidak akan mati.” ujar Natasha santai dan kembali duduk di atas sofa, “ _Popcorn_ , Steve? Clint sedang mengambil soda.”

“Uh.” Steve menerima mangkok besar berbahan kaca tersebut dengan canggung. Ia ikut duduk di samping Natasha—bertanya-tanya sampai kapan mereka akan _magabut_ begini—dan menatap ke arah televisi. Ia baru tahu kalau _Black Widow_ cukup _update_ akan tontonan yang sedang hits di _Netflix_.

“Oh, pemeran utama kita di sini rupanya.” suara laki-laki itu membuat Steve menoleh, “Seberapa jauh kau berlari hari ini, _Capt?_ Terakhir aku lihat, kau sudah pergi sejauh dua belas mil.”

“Kau memata-mataiku atau apa, Clint?” tanya balik Steve sembari menerima satu kaleng soda dari pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu. Ia dengan senang hati pindah sofa karena Clint tampak benar ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Natasha.

Clint mendengus, “ _They don’t call me ‘Hawkeye’ for nothing_.”

“ _Fair enough_.” Steve mengangguk, “Err.. Empat puluh? Lima puluh mil? Aku tidak menghitung.”

“Steve, kau tahu ‘kan kalau ada aplikasi untuk menghitung seberapa jauh kau sudah berlari?” tanya Natasha sambil membuka kaleng soda.

Steve tertegun.

Clint berbisik dengan amat, sangat, pelan, _‘Seriously?’_

Vakum kaku tersebut membuat Natasha merasa bersalah, “Aku bisa membantumu mengunduhnya dari _Apple Store_.” wanita bertubuh ramping itu mengulurkan tangannya, “ _Here._ Berikan ponselmu.”

Bukannya menyerahkan _gadget_ pribadinya, Steve justru mengepalkan kedua tangan.

Natasha dan Clint berpandangan setelah sama-sama menelan ludah. Saling menyikut perlahan dan menyalahkan satu sama lain—lupa kalau telinga sang Kapten memiliki kemampuan dengar lebih dari manusia biasa. Namun toh, alih-alih tersinggung, pemilik rambut pirang keemasan itu justru mengangguk lemah sambil menggumam, “Mungkin Tony benar kalau aku ketinggalan zaman…”

Clint menahan tawa. Natasha semakin jatuh iba.

“ _Well_ , setidaknya kau berusaha untuk meninggalkan zaman _mu_ , Steve.” wanita berambut kemerahan itu mencoba menghibur, “Sekalipun kekhawatiran Tony tidak salah juga.”

“Kau berpihak pada Tony, Nat?” Clint sampai melirik.

“Tentu saja. Bahkan andaikata suatu hari pecah perang sipil antara _Captain America_ dan _Iron Man,_ aku akan tetap memihak Tony.” ujar Natasha mantap, “Aku wanita yang realistis, Clint.”

“Tenang, _Capt_ , aku akan berada di pihakmu.” Clint mengatakannya sambil menepuk pundak Steve.

Mereka berdua tidak pernah tahu kalau guyonan tersebut akan mereka sesali suatu hari nanti. Atau—suatu dimensi nanti. Entahlah, linimasa cerita ini terlalu kompleks.

“Aku hanya ingin lebih—mandiri?” Steve memulai curhatannya. Clint dengan tahu diri langsung mengambil _popcorn_ dari pelukan Steve dan memberikannya pada Natasha. Sekalipun berprofesi sebagai mata-mata, anak gadis tetaplah anak gadis yang suka melahap berondong jagung di tengah drama—“Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Tony dengan memintanya menyediakan segala hal untukku. Maksudku, barang pribadiku. Kalian tahu aku belum familiar dengan berbagai kemajuan teknologi ini dan sungguh, aku benci mengakui ini tetapi aku—“ Steve tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“ _Culture shock._ ” sambung Clint sambil memasang ekspresi simpati, “Lanjutkan, _Capt._ ”

“Intinya…” Steve menggaruk belakang kepalanya, “Niatku hanya satu—tidak menyusahkan Tony.”

“Dilihat dari gelagatnya, Tony jelas-jelas lebih suka kalau kau repotkan.” komentar Natasha enteng. Ia memasukkan segenggam besar _popcorn_ ke mulutnya tanpa tahu aksinya barusan sukses membuat Clint tersipu (?)—“Tony memiliki masalah besar dengan cara berkomunikasi. Karena itulah ia lebih suka kalau kau memakai produk buatannya agar dia memiliki alasan untuk berbincang denganmu.”

“…whoa, analisamu sebagai agen spionase luar biasa.” celetuk Clint.

“Yang barusan itu murni insting wanita, _my dear_.” Natasha meluruskan.

“Kenapa Tony harus melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu?” tanya Steve dengan wajah bingung.

“ _Well, isn’t it obvious?_ ” sergah Natasha tak sabar, “Tentu saja karena ia menyu—“

“Shhh, Nat.” Clint menggeleng, “ _Capt_ harus mendengarnya secara langsung dari _Iron Man_.”

“ _Exactly_.” angguk Natasha setuju, “Oke, Steve. Kau sudah mendengar pendapatku. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mencoba barang buatan Tony dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengajariku.” wanita bermata jernih itu menatap Steve lekat-lekat, “Atau, ini hanya perasaanku saja. Kutebak, kau tidak suka berlama-lama dengan Tony, ya?” _oh, Tony Stark, kau harus membayarku untuk informasi ini._

“Tidak juga. Walau harus kuakui terkadang Tony bisa sangat keras kepala, sebenarnya aku menikmati berbincang dengannya. Nilai-nilai yang kami yakini mungkin berbeda tapi Tony merupakan teman satu tim yang bisa sangat aku andalkan.” Steve menghela napas, “Aku suka bekerja sama dengannya.”

“Kalau begitu, _gadget_ -nya tidak akan membunuhmu.” Natasha mewartakan kalimat pamungkas, “Aku tak bilang kau harus membuang _I-phone_ -mu. _Having two smartphones won’t hurt._ ”

“Betul, kau bisa menggunakan salah satunya untuk menghubungi kekasih gelapmu.” tambah Clint.

Steve meremas telapak tangannya sendiri, “Aku tidak tahu kalau keputusan sesederhana itu, yang aku pikir tidak membahayakan siapapun—hei, aku bahkan tidak merugikan siapapun, ‘kan?”

“Tidak secara materi, kurasa. Tetapi kita semua sepakat kalau Tony adalah seorang egois, maniak, narsis, gila harta, sombong, menyebalkan, dengan harga diri tidak penting—“

_/”Kalian tahu kalau aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan kalian, bukan?”/_

Clint membatu sambil melirik ke arah _speaker_ yang terpasang di langit-langit ruangan.

“—oke, setidaknya Tony sudah mendengar curhatanmu secara langsung.” tegas Clint sambil tersenyum penuh makna, “Jadi seharusnya tidak sulit untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua.”

Steve melotot untuk beberapa saat lalu mendengus kesal, “JARVIS, tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit saja privasi?”

“Mr. Stark secara jelas memberikan perintah untuk melakukan pengawasan ketat di setiap ruangan, Mr. Rogers.” jawab suara robotik tersebut, “Untuk mengantisipasi penyusupan dan penyerangan.”

“Oh, inilah jadinya kalau Peter nekad berkencan dengan _Deadpool_.” rutuk Clint.

“Dan itulah kenapa aku selalu menggunakan bikini walaupun sedang mandi.” keluh Natasha.

“Tenanglah, Nat. Satu-satunya lelaki yang tertarik dengan tubuhmu di menara ini hanya _aku._ ” ucap Clint sambil mengerling menggoda, “Ingatlah bahwa delapan puluh persen pejantan Avengers itu _homo._ ”

_/”Hei, aku tidak termasuk!”/_

Clint ingin sekali melesakkan satu anak panah bermesiu ke arah pengeras suara di atas ubun-ubunnya, “Bruce, kau membuat pembicaraan ini semakin anti-klimaks.” sergah Clint, “Enam puluh persen, _then_.”

“Kau baik-baik saja, Steve?” pertanyaan Natasha terdengar sangat basi.

“Aku harus berbicara dengan Tony.” putus Steve dengan mantap. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan hendak beranjak keluar dari ruangan, “Dan, uh, _thanks for the talk_ , Natasha. Clint.”

“ _Really, don’t mention it, Capt_!” Clint melambaikan tangannya, “Saranku, jangan terpancing emosi dan menjotosnya lagi atau kita akan kekurangan satu kekuatan tempur. Fury tidak akan menyukainya.”

“Dan ganti bajumu, Steve. Kau tidak akan mau menemui Tony dengan kaos dan celana pendek penuh keringat seperti itu.” usul Natasha, “ _My spider sense is—_ “

“— _tingling. That’s my line,_ Nat.” Peter Parker ternyata sudah berada di antara mereka. Hari itu ia menata rambut coklat gelapnya, mengenakan kacamata _frame_ tebal, dan setelan kemeja-celana _jeans-sneakers_ yang sangat _vintage_. Pemuda manis berpostur ramping-atletis itu mengulum senyum sebelum menyapa Steve, “ _Make it quick_ , Steve. Aku melihat Dad melarikan diri dari laboratoriumnya.”

Steve geleng-geleng kepala, “ _Armor suit_?”

“Hanya _R8_ -nya _._ ” jawab Peter anteng, “Seharusnya kau masih sanggup mengejar.”

“Hhh…”

Peter, Natasha dan Clint hanya berpandangan geli dan terkikik melihat Steve yang sedikit panik dan pergi begitu saja dari ruangan santai tersebut.

“ _So?_ ” Peter nyengir jahil, “Siapa yang akan menghubungi _wedding organizer?_ ”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Secara logika, ketika seseorang membawa pergi sedan mewah dengan lambang empat lingkaran berjajar di moncong, maka tempat yang dituju sang pengemudi harusnya beratus-ratus mil jauhnya.

Namun sepertinya hal tersebut hanya berlaku jika kau milyuner. Bagi _bilyuner_ sekelas Tony Stark, Audi R8 silver yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghadiri perhelatan karpet merah, juga menjadi kendaraan untuk menempuh jarak dua sampai tiga blok. Taruhan—semua pasti menganga ketika melihat sosok yang keluar dari monster berdaya mesin 525 tenaga kuda tersebut. Lelaki dalam balutan kaos hitam lusuh, _jeans_ yang berminggu-minggu tidak kena air, dan wajah belum bercukur plus kurang tidur. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau dirinya pewaris tunggal kekayaan dan teknologi keluarga Stark. Mungkin Tony harus bersiap-siap dikejar polisi karena dikira melarikan kendaraan pribadi orang—

“Selamat da—“

“Shawarma dengan _fries_. Medium. Tanpa saus.” potong Tony cepat ketika seorang pelayan wanita berusia lanjut hendak menyambutnya, “Dan satu _coke_. Yang paling besar. Tanpa es. Terima kasih.”

Wanita gemuk dan sedikit bungkuk itu menggerutu pelan lalu berjalan lambat ke arah dapur. Tony tidak ambil peduli. Baik terhadap sikap pelayan barusan maupun suasana restoran yang hampir ambruk ini.

Lelaki berjambang itu bersedekap dan memperhatikan detil motif kayu lapuk yang menjadi meja makan. Masih bagus ia memilih kedai makanan eksotis daripada bar dengan berbagai macam jenis alkohol. Tony tahu bahwa gundah dan alkohol bukan formula yang baik, bahkan untuknya. Fokus Tony mengambang-ambang dengan lambang perisai _Captain America._ _Tidak._ Tony belum siap mental untuk menghadapi Steve. Semakin dihindari, semakin logikanya jungkir balik. Siapa bilang jatuh cinta— _uh, Tony benar-benar ingin muntah di sini_ —itu dilambangkan dengan kupu-kupu di dalam perut? Tony lebih suka mengandaikannya dengan ‘habis kejar-kejaran dengan Chitauri sekampung’—melelahkan dan _pointless_.

Tony bergidik. Sensasi aneh mengaliri syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya dan entah kenapa membayangkan wajah Steve Rogers membuatnya ingin menyuntik diri dengan darah The Hulk.

 _“Are you Iron Man_?” sapaan itu membuat Tony terlonjak, “ _Because you need an iron to soften your wrinkled face._ ”

Ekspresi Tony yang semula sudah kusut, menjadi semakin semrawut.

“Wajahmu jelas-jelas lebih butuh disetrika, _Big Mouth_.” ujar Tony gusar, “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Makan _tacos_.” lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _Deadpool_ itu menjawab sambil mengunyah. Topeng tebal berwarna merah-hitamnya dibuka separuh vertikal hanya untuk memberi akses sampai bibir, “Matamu sudah lamur dimakan usia, _huh_?”

“ _At least I’m not unfuckable_.” ejek Tony.

Wade Wilson menyeringai, “ _Suck a cock,_ Stark. Lelaki bujangan sepertimu benar-benar butuh liburan.”

“ _I won’t do that to_ Peter _if I were you_.” Tony merasa geliginya gemeretak kesal.

“ _Nope. He did that to me_.” jawab Wade dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

“Argh! _Disturbing!_ Sensor! Aku tidak dengar!” tanpa sadar Tony menaikkan volume suaranya. Nyaris membanting meja kalau wanita tua barusan tidak meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja. Tony memutuskan untuk menjejal rongga mulutnya dengan beberapa potong kentang goreng sekaligus, “ _Geez_ , kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan _mu_ di sini.” keluhnya sambil sesekali menyesap soda.

“Terakhir kulihat, tidak ada huruf S.T.A.R.K. berjejer di bangunan ini.” masih tetap mengunyah, Wade dengan enteng menjawab, “Lagipula kunci rumahmu susah sekali dibobol, _Mr. Paranoid_. Jadi aku berjanji bertemu dengan anakmu di sini.”

Lirikan maut Tony bersinergi dengan mayones yang meluncur di sudut bibirnya, “Serius, Wilson, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau lelaki sepayah kau layak mendampingi anak _ku_?”

“Aku punya penghasilan tetap per bulan dan cukup mapan. Tidak seperti kalian _superhero_ yang sibuk menyelamatkan dunia tanpa pamrih, rekeningku gemuk karena banyak orang menginginkan orang lain mati.” oceh Wade sembari menjilati jarinya yang berlumuran saus tomat, “ _Don’t tell_ Xavier.”

“Tidak meyakinkan.”

“Bagaimana kalau aku tambahkan kalau aku _immortal_?”

“Kau cari saja penderita _necrophilia_.”

“ _Don’t mock me,_ Stark, _unless you want to turn me on._ ”

“ _F*ck you too,_ Wilson.”

“ _Hush_ , jangan mengumpat, kalian itu favorit anak-anak.”

“O—ke, sepertinya kita harus menyelesaikan ini secara jantan. Kau dan aku. Di sini. Adu panco.” Tony menggebrak meja dan berjalan ke arah meja Wade, “Tapi karena duel ini jelas-jelas berat sebelah, berikan aku dua detik untuk memanggil _armor_ -ku.”

“Kau yakin ingin menghajarku di depan _Captain America_?”

“Aku yakin— _apa?_ ”

“Tony.”

Satu kata. Namanya sendiri. Suara yang dikenal. Wade menggeser posisi duduknya dan menyambar sisa shawarma yang belum sempat dihabiskan oleh si pemesan.

Tony yang posisi berdirinya membelakangi pintu masuk, membatu beberapa detik. Namun bukan _Iron Man_ namanya kalau kehilangan kepercayaan diri di hadapan lelaki yang diam-diam disukainya— _what?_ Pemilik rambut berwarna gelap itu mendehem satu kali sebelum berbalik dan pasang mimik menantang. Lengan bersedekap, dagu diangkat, sorot mengintimidasi. Namun berhubung dia kalah dari segi postur dan kesempurnaan cetakan otot, Tony hanya bisa bergantung pada kemampuannya menyerang secara verbal. _Wait_ , kenapa juga ia berpikir kalau Steve akan bertengkar dengannya? Tony benar-benar kacau.

“Ton—“

“ _Capt_ —“

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Kali ini lebih lama karena dua pasang mata yang bertumbukan itu sama-sama mencari jawab atas berbagai pertanyaan yang menanti terucap. Steve menemukan rasa bersalah di sana. Dan Tony, melihat penyesalan di baliknya. _Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak semestinya aku memaksa dan memojokkanmu. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri. Semestinya aku sanggup mengendalikan emosi._ Steve menelan ludah. Tony menghela napas. Sungguh, ia sangat buruk dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Steve jelas-jelas lebih bijak dan, _cough_ , romantis daripada dirinya, tapi ada rasa yang mengganjal, yang seolah memaksa Tony untuk memecah hening ini terlebih dahulu.

Tony menggerakkan bibirnya—

“Hei, kau keringat dingin!”

—dan dua detik kemudian, sebuah repulsor metalik berwarna merah-emas sudah menyarungi lengan kanannya. Tony menembakkan benda tersebut tanpa tendeng aling-aling ke arah selangkangan Wade.

“ _What the—_ “ teriak Wade yang berhasil menghindar di sepersekian detik terakhir. Senjata Tony hanya melukai paha bagian dalamnya, “—kau benar-benar ingin membuatku tak bisa memiliki keturunan, ya?”

“Kau bisa menumbuhkan kembali penismu, ‘kan?” sembur Tony dengan urat-urat kesabaran yang hampir putus, “ _Now get the f*ck out of here before I blow your goddamn balls up!”_

Steve serta merta menegur, “Tony, jaga tata bahasamu!”

“ _I don’t mind if it’s **you** who blow my balls, _ Stark.” celetuk Wade.

“ _Get the f*ck out of here!”_ ulang Tony—lalu buru-buru menambahkan karena dipelototi Steve, “ _Please_.”

“Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan mengintip dari balik atap saja!” Wade mengayunkan kedua tangannya dan keluar dari restoran yang nyaris runtuh tersebut setelah berkata, _‘dia yang bayar’_ kepada kasir.

Steve memperhatikan dengan alis bertautan karena bingung, “Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan X-Men?”

“Sejak bedebah bintang laut itu mengaku-ngaku berkencan dengan Peter.” jawab Tony geram.

“Tony, jangan katakan padaku kalau kau mengizinkan Peter bergaul dengan pembunuh bayaran seperti dia.” Steve menggeleng tidak setuju, “Kau tahu usia anak itu masih terlalu muda dan bisa dengan mudah terseret ke dunia yang kelam, mengerikan, dan tidak seharusnya ia ketahui.”

Tony mendesah, “Hidupnya sudah kacau balau semenjak digigit laba-laba percobaan dan menjadi anak angkatku, _Capt_.” komentar Tony, “Tapi aku setuju kalau Peter tidak boleh berkencan dengan Wilson.”

“ _Well_ , akhirnya kita bisa sepakat akan satu hal.”

Senyum tipis di bibir seorang _Captain America_ , harus Tony akui berhasil melumpuhkan setiap neuron di tubuhnya. Apakah setiap manusia yang disuntik serum-serum aneh selalu bisa membuat emosinya campur aduk? Uh—bahkan _Deadpool_ berhasil memancing amarahnya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

“Dengar, Tony.” ujung-ujungnya Steve yang memulai, “Aku minta maaf karena telah berbuat kasar padamu. Aku menyesal karena memukulmu di hadapan semua orang.”

Tony tidak lekas merespon.

“Aku tidak suka hubungan kita jadi renggang dan canggung seperti ini. Aku juga tidak mau jika suatu hari kita dihadapkan dengan misi, kekompakan kita berkurang hanya karena masalah kecil. Maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud menyepelekan masalah kemarin, hanya saja…” Steve menghela napas sebelum kembali menatap langsung ke bola mata Tony, “…aku membiarkan emosi menguasai kepalaku. Maafkan aku.”

“Wow…” desis Tony yang sedari tadi ternyata menahan napas. Ia memalingkan wajah dan mengusap dagunya dengan salah tingkah, “Aku—kau tahu. Entahlah. Kau tahu aku orang paling egois yang mungkin akan kau temui di hidupmu dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk itu.” Tony melakukan gestur-gestur aneh dan tatapannya tak fokus, “Tapi aku—soal _gadget_ -mu—oke, aku akui kau memiliki kebebasan memilih benda apapun karena toh itu barang pribadimu—aku hanya—astaga kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud, ‘kan?” sergah Tony sambil meringis, “Katakan kau paham.”

Uh, Steve meminta maaf duluan padanya? Tony memang seorang jomblo bangsat yang beruntung.

Steve menyipitkan matanya, “Kau ingin aku menggunakan _Starkphone?_ ”

“Tentu saja!” Tony menjentikkan jari, “Tapi kau tahu kenapa aku ingin kau menggunakannya, bukan?”

Pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa sempat disaring oleh otaknya sendiri—dan Tony menyesalinya.

Steve yang polos dan lugu itu menelengkan kepalanya, “Karena kau penciptanya?”

“Oke, mendekati, tapi bukan itu faktor utamanya.” pancing Tony, “Tebak lagi!”

“Uh—karena kau mensponsori seluruh kegiatan kita dengan teknologimu?”

“Aku tersanjung, _Capt_ , tapi ada alasan lainnya.”

“Karena kau narsis dan egois—“

“Sejak kapan ini jadi ajang menghina?”

“ _God_ , Tony, aku tidak tahu!”

Tony langsung merogoh sakunya dan menyorongkan sebuah ponsel pintar kepada Steve. Benda tersebut sukses membuat sang Kapten terpana.

Bentuknya mungkin hampir sama dengan ponsel kebanyakan—namun detil desainnya sangat _personal_. Ukuran yang begitu ergonomis dengan besar telapak tangannya. Jarak antara tombol dan _keypad_ yang cocok dengan jemarinya. Panjang yang sangat pas dengan jarak antara bibir dan telinganya. Daftar menu juga dibuat sesederhana dan seinteraktif mungkin sehingga Steve tidak merasa kebingungan ketika menjelajah satu per satu aplikasi di dalamnya. Tony bahkan mau repot-repot dengan kombinasi warna biru, putih dan merah yang menjadi _trademark_ -nya sebagai _Captain America_. Kini Steve paham kenapa Tony begitu kesal karena ia sempat menolak benda seistimewa tersebut.

“Kau membuat benda ini khusus untukku.”

Tony mengangguk canggung.

“Andai waktu itu kau langsung mengatakannya, mungkin keributan itu tidak perlu terjadi.” ujar Steve sambil kembali memperhatikan _gadget_ di tangannya, “ _Thanks_ , Tony.”

“Uh. Sama-sama.” Tony benar-benar kehabisan stok kepercayaan dan pengendalian diri. Kemana perginya ketenangan yang ia latih selama puluhan tahun? Seluruh tenaganya terkuras hanya karena senyuman tulus yang diberikan oleh seorang Steve Rogers—“Omong-omong, aku membuatnya dari vibranium, jadi seharusnya, sekesal-kesalnya kau, ponsel itu tidak akan sampai rusak.”

Steve tertawa kecil, “Aku menghargai kerepotanmu, Tony.”

“ _Sure_. Aku—juga minta maaf karena kata-kataku kelewatan.” bisik Tony, nyaris tak terdengar, “Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf perihal komentarku terhadap ponselmu, _Capt_.”

“Lakukan apa yang kau mau.” Steve melemparkan telepon genggam yang menemaninya selama satu minggu belakangan ke arah Tony.

“Kau yakin tega melihat keegoisanku?” tanya Tony setelah menangkap benda tersebut.

Steve angkat bahu, “ _I deserve something better, don’t I_?”

Kalimat itu membuat Tony tersenyum lebar.

Sekarang ia memahami betul rasa kesal itu. Rasa gondok itu. Rasa cemburu itu. Entah bagaimana, akhirnya Tony mampu berpikir lebih jernih dan menemukan Steve di antara kekalutannya. Seseorang yang bisa tetap berkepala dingin saat menghadapi sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Seseorang yang masih mau menemaninya sarapan setelah tidak tidur berhari-hari. Seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya sampai ia terbangun. Tony tertawa mengejek—akan konyol sekali jika ia sampai kehilangan sifat sabar Steve hanya karena sebuah _gadget_ tolol. Ia beruntung karena Steve berinisiatif mengejarnya dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kalimat-kalimat tanpa umpatan.

Oh. Serius. Tony benar-benar menyukai Steve. Tetapi belum saatnya pemuda bertubuh sempurna itu mengetahuinya. Mungkin nanti malam. Mungkin minggu depan. _Entahlah—_

“ _Yeah, Capt, you deserve better things—many better things_.”

 _Steve Rogers, kaptenku yang sama sekali buta teknologi, ketahuilah—suatu hari aku benar-benar akan melamarmu_.

**.**

**( Tamat )**

**.**

“Tidak ada ciuman?” Wade Wilson berbisik kecewa, “Kembalikan uang kami!”

Peter Parker menyikut pinggang lelaki kekar berbalut spandeks merah-hitam yang sedang tiarap di sampingnya itu, “Kalau kau terlalu banyak bergerak dan atap reyot ini hancur lalu kita terjun bebas ke bawah sana, kau benar-benar akan dikebiri oleh ayahku.”

“ _Spideypie_ , bahkan platonik pun ada batasnya.” desis Wade sambil geleng-geleng kepala, “ _Poor Captain._ Dia akan perjaka seumur hidupnya kalau berhadapan dengan lelaki galau seperti Stark.”

“Entahlah, kurasa Dad terlalu lama sendiri. Sejak Avengers dibentuk, aku nyaris tidak pernah melihat wanita— _atau pria—_ tak dikenal keluar masuk Stark Tower sembarangan.” Peter angkat bahu, “Lalu kenapa kita masih di sini? Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diintip, Wade.”

“ _Yeah, Kiddos, nothing’s worth to peep._ ”

Ketika melihat sesosok _Iron Man_ melayang beberapa kaki di atas kepala mereka, Peter tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi tahanan rumah setidaknya sampai beberapa bulan ke depan.

Mungkin ia harus belajar dari Rapunzel—melontar jaring laba-laba super panjang dari puncak menara untuk bisa bertemu dengan pangerannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( Tamat Beneran, Sumpah )**

— Sabaku no Ghee, 28 Februari 2016 —

**Author's Note:**

> Dipublikasikan ulang dalam rangka pindahan rumah. Atas apresiasi dan waktu yang Anda berikan, diucapkan terima kasih, :*


End file.
